Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001/Sijfer
Partial This Walkthrough is subject for completion by the author. Sijfer (talk) Character Selection You'll first choose a story to participate in the first one is a METAL HERO story and the other is a BIO HERO story. You can press R2 to rename the characters to your own preference. Advantages: *METAL Route - can walk on "warp fields", something only characters from Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider can do. *BIO Route - *TBA* Prologue Metal Route= The characters are being pursued by Space Sheriff Gavan, after a non-playable background battle, your characters (Luciferd and Filedata) escapes to Earth. Bio Route= In a laboratory, scientists are debating about something... Chapter 1 Metal Route= The Spaceship Luciferd and Filedata was on had crashed near Shocker's base. It alerted Shocker, sending off Compatants to capture the intruders. Takeshi Hongo, who was captured by Shocker, escapes and encounters the two after escaping. They decided to help each other to escape the predicament. ;Strategy :Allow Kamen Rider #1 to ride his bike (Cyclone #1) to raise his evasion. The combatants are easy to destroy. Have your characters head towards SpiderMan, this boss is still easy that even Kamen Rider can handle him alone. After watching the Shocker Lab destroyed, Hongo will take you to Snack Amigo. Then goes the intermission. Bio Route= Eiji and Ran got lost in the forest and ended near a Shocker secret facility where their presence triggered an alarm. Takeshi Hongo, who was captured by Shocker, escapes and encounters the two after escaping. Eiji suddenly transforms into what will be known as Vortex. With their new found powers, they decided to help each other to escape the predicament. ;Strategy :Allow Kamen Rider #1 to ride his bike (Cyclone #1) to raise his evasion. The combatants are easy to destroy. Have your characters head towards SpiderMan, this boss is still easy that even Kamen Rider can handle him alone. After watching the Shocker Lab destroyed, Hongo will take you to Snack Amigo. Then goes the intermission. Intermission Intermissions are where you can upgrade your characters and equip them with the necessary items to use in-battle. Although items are rarely available, you can also purchase items here and in the battle map area. For Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2, don't upgrade their bikes until they've changed into their matching costumes. Chapter 2 ;Metal Route= After the intermission, Hongo will meet the gang back at Snack Amigo bringing news of persons being missing and thinks that it may be related to Shocker. One night, two TDF members patrol around the city, only to be attacked by Bat-Man (no, not "that" BatMan, this is not Gotham) and turned them into his mindless minions (not those kind of "minions" too, they're not yellow...). At that time, the gang was researching any connections about the abductions, when they feel that something's not right. So they go outside and find the two TDF members-turned-minions who tried to "infect them", after your characters put them to sleep, Bat-Man appears. Just pursue after Bat-Man and a conversation will reveal that he has the antidote with him (so basically you need to defeat him if you want the heroes to get that). ;Mini-Boss Battle (Bat-Man) :Guard or Evade Bat-Man's attacks if you haven't 'HENSHIN'ed yet. For more evasion capabilities, dock Kamen Rider to his bike. This is a fairly easy battle. After that, Scorpion Woman appears, go after her ;Boss Battle (Scorpion Woman) :Just do the same as how you defeat Bat-Man, you can also use FileData in healing your wounded allies. After giving the antidote to the victims, the TDF will now join your crew. Category:Walkthrough